C'était juste un baisé, c'était juste un claque
by maily lily
Summary: Petit one shot et oui encore un one shot.Lily en à mare elle est complétement perdu en se qui concerne Potter qui lui vole une chose qui lui tient à coeur. je sais je suis nul pour les résumés mais venez lire quand même siouplai


C'était Juste un baisé, c'était juste une gifle 

"Potter ! lâche le ! Cria une jeune fille aux cheveux roux auburn.

Cette jeune fille c'était Lily Evans la préféte en chef de Poudlard et le dénommé Potter James de son prénom faisait parti du groupe que toute l'école surnommait les Maraudeurs. Ce groupe comportant Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew (NDLR :au début je l'avait oublié lol). Ce petit groupe s'était donné pour mission de faire toute les blagues possible et inimaginable. Là cependant c'était très sérieux Séverus avait insulté Remus à cause de sa condition et James n'avait pas apprécié. Il l'avait attrapé et lui avait mit un grand coup de poing dans le visage.

-Il mérite se qui lui arrive ! s'écria l'appelé.

- lâche le !

-C'est lui qu'a commençait à insulter mes amis. Répondit il très sérieusement.

-Tu es immature Potter !

-Tu y vas un peu fort. Tu ne veux plus que je l'embête? alors sort avec moi. Dit il en s'approchant de Lily.

-Jamais je ne sortirais avec toi Potter ! Répliqua t elle en reculant mais elle fut vite bloquée par le mur.

-Sort avec moi et je ne toucherais plus à Sérvillus. Lui susurrât il avant de l'embrasser.

Lily resta figée de stupeur face à ce baisé si soudain. Mais elle se ressaisit bien vite et envoya avec force sa main sur la joue de James.

-Ail ! C'était juste un baisé ! T'es complètement folle ! S'exclama t il en mettant sa main sur sa joue meurtrie.

-ET C'ETAIT JUSTE UNE GIFLE ! S'exclama Lily en partant.

Mon dieu Potter m'a embrassée ! mon premier baisé et c'est cette abruti qui me le vole ! Je le déteste ! Mais je…Non ! je le déteste enfin je pense je… Rah je ne sais plus.

Lily était partie dans la salle qu'elle préférait dans le château. C'était un peu la réplique de la salle commune mais personne n'y venait jamais. Elle y venait pour réfléchir, pour être au calme loin de toute l'agitation du château. Ces dernier temps elle y avait surtout pleuré. Ses parents avaient été tué par des mangemors, sa sœur qui avait préparé tout l'enterrement avait fait comprendre clairement à sa jeune sœur qu'elle n'était pas invitée.

_J' ai peu t être était un peu dur avec Potter après tout il à beaucoup changé depuis l'année dernière et puis il ne pouvait pas savoir que c'était mon premier baisé. Oui je vais allé m'excuser._

Voilas la conclusion de Lily après trois heures de pleine confusion.

Elle sorti de la salle et se rendit dans la salle commune ou se trouvaient Sirius, Remus et Petter.

-Heu Remus… Heu tu sais ou es Potter ? demanda timidement Lily.

-Fou lui la paie Evans ! Rugi Sirius à la place de Remus. Tu ne crois pas que tu l'as suffisamment blessé !

Lily commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux et dégluti difficilement.

-Non mais franchement je ne vois pas se que James peut te trouver ! Continua t il. Tu dis qu'il est immature mais toi tu es la mal personnifié ! Tu es sans doute pire que tous les Serpentards réunis ! Je ne vois vraiment pas comment ta famille peut encore t'aimer !(NDLR : Je précise que Sirius ne pense pas réellement se qu'il dit, il est juste très énervé parce que James est tout le temps à ramasser à la petite cuillère après avoir parlé avec Lily).

La Lily craqua. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux.

-TU AS PARFAITEMENT RAISON ! S'écria t elle. MAIS ON ME L'A DEJA DIT QUE J'ETAIT UN MONSTRE ET QUE C'EST DE MA FAUTE SI MES PARENTS SONT MORTS ! JE SAIS TOUT CA MERCI ! S'exclama t elle avant de partir de la salle commune en pleure.

James qui avait entendu la douce et mélodieuse voie de sa bien aimé était descendu voir se qu'il se passait.

-Qu'est se qui se passe ? demanda t il. C'est Lily qui est partie en pleur ?

-Heu… ben… Je… commença Sirius.

-Qu'as tu fais ? demanda James en serrant les dents. Que lui as tu dit ?

-Je… heu… quecétaitlemalenpersonne.

-QUOI ! NON MAIS CA VA PAS DE LUI DIRE CA T'AS PAS REMARQUE QU'ELLE ALLAIT PAS BIEN EN CE MOMENT ABRUTI ! S'exclama James en partant à la poursuite de Lily.

-Comment il a comprit se que j'ai dit ?

-Alors la… Lui répondit Remus

Lily était venue se réfugier au bord du lac. Elle pleurait.

Tout se que Sirius a dit était vrais je suis horrible. Un monstre.

-Lily ! S'écria une voix au loin.

Oh non pas lui je vous en pris tout mais pas lui.

James s'approcha alors et s'assit à coté de Lily.

-Sirius n'est qu'un idiot, il ne voulait pas te blesser, il ne pensait pas vraiment se qu'il a dit. Lui dit il.

-Il ne le pensait peu être pas mais…

-Oui je sais il l'a quand même dit. La coupa James. C'est un idiot il parle sans réfléchir.

-Non ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire, je sais très bien que Sirius ne voulait pas me blesser ou en tout cas pas autant mais se qu'il a dit est vrai. Il avait raison même si il ne le sait pas.

-Mais qu'est se que tu raconte ? S'écria James.

-Mes parents se sont faits tuer par des mangemort ! ça ne serait jamais arrivé si je n'avais pas été une sorcière ! Je t'en pris laisse moi James…

Ses paroles étaient tellement suppliantes que James ne put qu'obéir.

Les jours suivant, James couva Lily. Lui portant son sac, lui donnant des chocogrenouille, il avait même demandé à sa mère qui travaillé au minister de lui avoir une bourse. Il lui préparait son petit déjeuné. Il le lui aurait même apporté au lit si il avait put monter dans le dortoir des filles. Ce qui énervait au plus haut point Lily qui craqua le troisième jour :

-JAMES ! ça suffit maintenant ! Je ne suis ni en porcelaine ni en sucre ! Je ne vais pas m'évanouir au prochain croisement alors arrête immédiatement de me couver !

James parti, penaud et ne revint pas de l'après midi.

Lily regretta alors de lui avoir parlé si méchamment. Elle décida d'allé s'excuser. Elle entra dans la salle commune où était James et Sirius.

-Heu James… commença t elle.

-Dégage Evans. Répondit Sirius. Tu vois pas que tu dérange ! (NDLR Je n'est rien contre Sirius mais c'est dans l'histoire je l'adore sinon ne pensez pas que je l'aime pas)

-Veillez m'excuser messire Black ! Je suis vraiment navrée de vous avoir coupé dans votre discussion au combien importante ! Potter je voulait m'excuser et te demander si tu avait reçut la lettre de ta mère pour la bourse. Mais comme je vois que tu es trop débordé je vais me débrouiller toute seule !

Sur ce elle parti dans son dortoir.

-Merci beaucoup Sirius ! T'as remarqué qu'avant que tu ne l'agresse elle m'appelait James !

-T'as remarqué que chaque fois qu'il y a une « trêve » a la fin elle t'engueule et que tu es à ramasser à la petite cuillère ! Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de bourse ?

-Lily a perdu ses parents et elle n'a presque pas d'argent. Répondit James.

-Merde je savais pas tout ça. Dit il en montant dans le dortoir.

-Tu vas ou ! Lui cria James.

-Voir Lily. Répondit Sirius.

Il prit alors son balai et s'envola jusqu'à la fenêtre du dortoir des filles. Lily était sur son lit en train de lire tranquillement. Elle entendit du bruit à la fenêtre et leva les yeux sur Sirius. Elle alla rapidement ouvrir la fenêtre et laissa entrer Sirius.

-NON MAIS T'ES MALADE OU QUOI !

-Calme toi tigresse je viens en paie. Je voulais m'excuser. Je… James m'a dit que tu avais perdu t'es parents.

-Et en quoi ça te regarde ! Cracha Lily.

-Eh bien j'ai moi aussi d'une certaine manière perdu mes parents.

Lily se radouci alors quelque peu.

-En fait mes parents m'ont complètement renié.

-C'est horrible s'exclama Lily.

-Se Sont les parents de James qui m'ont aidé et qui m'ont prit en charge. Je leur doit beaucoup. J'aimerais donc à mon tour t'aider.

-Sirius réfléchi un peu comment veux tu m'aider alors que tu es dans une situation pire que la mienne ?

-Pire que la tienne ?

-Tes parents ton renier mais tan que tu n'as pas 18ans ils ont toujours un certain pouvoir sur toi alors que moi je suis libre. A la rue et fauchée mais libre.

-J'ai 18ans mes parents n'ont plus aucun contrôle sur moi et j'ai hérité d'un de mes oncles donc je suis dans une bien meilleure situation que toi.

-Peut être mais ça revient au même. Nos situations sont différente et puis tu as James Remus et Peter pour t'aider. Moi tout se qui me reste c'est ma sœur qui me déteste et qui me traite de monstre.

-Mais toi aussi tu as James.

-Oui. Ria Lily. Il porte mon sac, m'aide à faire mes devoirs et me surprotège. C'est très généreux de sa part je ne dit pas. Je trouve ça très mignon mais ça ne durera pas à la fin de cette année je vais me retrouver seule à la rue et sans un sou, je ne n'aurais plus personne, je ne dois pas m'habituer à être couvée.

-Lily James t'aime vraiment. Rétorqua Sirius.

-Je sais qu'il m'aime et je l'aime aussi.

-Ba je ne comprend pas la.

-A la fin de cette année James vas rentrer chez lui, commencer sa formation d'Auror et continuer sa vie tranquillement. Moi à la fin de l'année je vais devoir trouver un job, un appartement et essayé de survivre comme ça. Je suis déjà trop attachée à James mais si je continue je ne m'en remettrais pas le jour des séparations.

-Lily crois tu réellement que James vas juste t'aimer à Poudlard et une fois partit de l'école t'oublier ? Demanda Sirius. Il ne t'abandonneras pas !

-Tu n'en sais rien. De plus même si nous sortons toujours ensemble après Poudlard je serais tout de même à la rue.

-Il pourrait te demander d'habiter avec lui. Répondit une voie à la fenêtre.

Lily et Sirius se retournèrent, surpris, vers la fenêtre ou se tenait sur son balai James Potter. Il se posa dans la chambre alors que Sirius sortais du dortoir. Puis il s'approchât de Lily (NDLR Je parle de James la pas de Sirius).

-Lily tu as vraiment cru que je te laisserais tomber une fois l'année terminée ? Lui demanda t il.

-Et bien… heu… je… Bégaya t elle en guise de réponse.

-Je ne t'aurais pas abandonnée et je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Après Poudlard tu viendra vivre au manoir Potter avec moi, Sirius et mes parents. Puis après si tu préfère partir tu pourra toujours. Moi je ne veux que ton bonheur Lily je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime James. Répondit Lily avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Fin

C'est pas pour me vanter mais je trouve que je m'améliore de fanfic en fanfic non ?


End file.
